Why?
by cassiel flamel
Summary: Nicholas's last song... and his last words
1. Chapter 1

To: John Dee

Liar, Lair

Why do you hate me so?

Oh why do I feel so cold?

can you here me call out at night,

Can you here me cry?

Liar, Lair

I burnt my hands with your fire

Liar, Lair

Can you hear me yell my desires

Oh Liar, Lair

I see your fire!

I see your hate for me,

And all I ask,

Oh Liar, Lair…

Why do you hate me so,

Why do I feel so cold…

Burning beacon in the light can feel his tears burn so bright, as he lays his last breaths of life in an unsteady word… "Why?" His eyes slowly close to a sad sound of quite sobbing of his friends and wife…


	2. Chapter 2

"Why?" His eyes slowly close to a sad sound of quite sobbing of his friends and wife… breath slowly leaving him, heart finally stopping. Unlike we thought there was no big bang, no implosion of the earth, no forgiveness from enemies, everything was the same for the most part… but there was something new, a mix of sorts, a mix of depression, sadness, and an overwhelming rage of anger. "If we don't win, if Dee or the Dark elders prevail, he would have died for nothing, Perry began shouting. And knowing what it may cost more of us will die for nothing, if we don't do anything!" she continued rage clear in her voice. Then I dropped it to the ground with a soft whimper and cried into the side of his bed, my friend Will behind me put his hands on my shoulders and gave a small squeeze to pull me back from the bed, he didn't want to because I hadn't tried to stop him when he and Shakespeare ran to try and get Palamedes before his finale blow was dealt, but no matter how fast they could have ran, it was no use, it had already been done. He gently tugged me back again, and I let out a small aerated moan. "Cassiel, please… Will began but I shook my head furiously still sunken in the bedside. This time Will used all his force to pull me back, I tried to pull back forward, but he wrap his arms around mine so tightly so that I could even move. "Will let me go." I whimpered. "Cassie, don't be like this, he paused then added with a sigh. I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to, remember I'm your friend." I sighed sadly. "You're right, but its not far, he shouldn't have… I stopped and started crying again. "I know it isn't far, and yes he shouldn't have had to die, but it's… he stopped as I began crying harder, shoving my head into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, no one in the shadow realm slept right. Perry finally managed to fall asleep as the sunlight began to show, the Bard still saddened, by both of the losses walked around the shadow realm with Prometheus, Scatty, Joan and Francis. Will sat in the kitchen making coffee he most likely wouldn't drink, and I was laying in bed thinking. I got up and walked out dragging a pillow behind me. Will looked up from his mug. "I thought you were asleep Cassie" I let out a small whimper and held out the pillow. "I can't sleep because my pillow is to wet." Will kinda chuckled, in the instant I said that he thought I resembled a small child.

"What's so funny?" I yelled chucking the pillow at his head. He immediately shot up from his seat letting the pillow hit him as he walked up to me smiling. "Stop being like that, you act like nothing is wrong!" I snapped weakly hitting him, obviously not affecting him in the lest. He let out a small sigh, and grabbed my hands so I would stop. "Cassiel, do you really think I'm not devastated, I am, but I'm trying not to be so we can make sure he didn't die for nothing." I sighed." I'm sorry It's just, he's like… like a Dad you know." I looked at him and laughed. "Will can I have my hands back?" "Are you going to keep hitting me?" he asked. "Yes, maybe, ok for now yes." I laughed again. He kinda chuckled. "For an immortal, you do act like a child." "Oh coming from someone who acts all creepy and emotionless in times of stress." I laughed. " What, I was only being a text book immortal." he joked. "If that's what were supposed to act like then if you don't mind I'm going to get my immortality removed." I laughed. We both began laughing hard at our stupid jokes. Unbeknownst to us some where else in San Francisco, something more was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Machiavelli hung up the phone, a stricken look on his face. "He's…he slumped in the chair, couldn't even finish the sentence, he couldn't believe it. "What is it?" Dee asked uninterested. "It's Flamel he's… he was still unable to say it. "Well, spit it out man." Dee snapped. "Flamel is d…dead." Machiavelli not able to keep the shock out of his voice and face. "About time." Dee said coldly. Machiavelli hadn't heard him, he had fazed out completely. "Dead?" he thought. "No, I can't believe this, he's really dead?" Niccolo pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in thought and memory.

" Niccolo Machiavelli nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." The man with black closely cropped hair and pale eyes said warmly. "Thank-you Mr. Flamel, I have too heard much about you and your infamous wife." "I may consider that a bad thing sir." Nicholas laughed. Machiavelli just smiled in return. "And you madam Flamel, how may I ask have you been?" "Fine thank-you, running around does a person some good now and then." She smiled. Nicholas still smiling put his hand on Machiavelli's shoulder and began walk away with him. "Come on, we have much to talk about, much to tell as well."

Niccolo unknowingly let a small tear cascade down his cheek, he never really hated them, come to think of it, he was fond of them, fearful but fond. "Damn"… he let the word slip as another tear slipped out as well.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a heavy thud behind the door, Will and I slowly opened it and shrieked as we saw poor, weakened and bloody Palamedes crawling up the steps. We both grabbed him up and heaved him into the house. I ran to fetch rags and hot water to help clean him of the blood, leaving him and Will alone. "You ok old man?" Will joked. "I've been better, much better than you look too." he let out a weak laugh. "Don't strain your self Pally." I said tossing a few rags to Will. "You know the bard is gonna freak out when he sees you Pally?" I chuckled. "Williams here, is he ok?" The bard laughed as he walked in "In perfect health, unlike you friend." "Ah it's go to see you, I thought… he stopped to see tears streak down the bard's cheeks. "We thought you where dead." Will said answering his questioning face.

Palamedes sat up and the two immortals embraced, but were sadly cut off by an unwanted ringing. "That's mine." I blushed and ran over to check the caller id, 0033... I answered it with a questioning voice. "Hello?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Cassy?" the voice was stern but weak. "Yes who is… De…John!" my voice rose in anger. "Shhhh please be quite, Machiavelli can't know I'm calling." William, Palamedes and Will looked at me wanting to know what he wanted or how he knew my number. "What do you… John have you been crying?" I whispered. "Shut up, of course not, how could you… I stopped him. "You found out about Nicolas?" His voice cracked making it almost child like, "Shut up just shut up!" "John, you're so indecisive." I giggled. "One minute you hate him and the next you don't, you're such a child." "Cassy, is he really, his voice cracked again bringing tears to my eyes. "Yes, he is…I'm, I'm sorry John really I am." He and I both began to cry. "Hey, huh don't do that." He whispered. "Do what?" You could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't cry, it'll be ok." "No it wont, John." I said hanging up on him. I looked up to see Will, William and Pally staring at me… "He wanted to know if it was true" I whispered. "If what was true?" Pally asked clueless. I blankly looked at him tears blinding me. "He wanted to know if it was true that Flamel was dead, and it is."


	7. Chapter 7

Dee was almost laying on the floor hiding from Niccolo in the men's bathroom, still sobbing.

He stopped for a moment to hear disembodied sob come from two stalls down, he peeked under the stall to see another man huddled up on the ground, he too was crying. Dee decided to go see who it was. But out of no where the man burst out of the stall, and ran out of the room not even sparing a glance at John… "Was that Nic… no no it couldn't have been." he shook the though off.

Niccolo was running down the hall, into the parking garage, into his companions car and tail whipped out of the garage. He wasn't thinking, he was only acting. He had neglected to tell Dee that he knew where they were hiding, just so he blindly headed trod the shadow realm.

He did create a bit of trouble on his way though, hit a few trash cans, a stop sign or two, he also road on the curb from time to time, scaring the crap out of anyone who walking there at the time. He sadly thought. "I do really need to learn how to drive again."


	8. Chapter 8

Palamedes was speechless he had no idea that had already happened. "whe…when did he… poor Pally couldn't even finish. He didn't hate the Alchemist, no not at all. He gave a look between myself the Bard and Will. "He died yesterday." Will whispered. "We were all there, it was… it was hard." I whimpered, slumping to the ground. Pally looked over at me. "Immortality can be a waste if you lose those you have left to hold." "I know, but I still have you, Will and Shakespeare right?" I smiled. "Yeah you still have us." Will answered for them all. I smiled for a brief moment but the door slammed open reveling a panting Niccolo Machiavelli, tears stained his cheeks. As soon as he saw us he clasped onto his hands and knees. "Cassy!" he tried to sound stern but his voice was weak. I ran up to him, but tripped over Palamedes leg and fell over top of the tear stained immortal. He turned upward to grab hold of me and I shivered as he sat me in his lap and cried into my neck. I looked as if I had been stricken. Will and the Bard imminently tried to pry the immortal of me, but they had no luck. "Niccolo?" I finally managed to say. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile, he had that "Did I do something wrong?" puppy look. I sadly nuzzled my head in between his shoulder and neck, trying to calm him. His face burned a bright red and he whimpered into me neck again. The others where incredibly confused, they had no idea how long I had known Niccolo, and they were almost scared by his strange actions. I sadly smiled at them. "I have known Mr. Machiavelli for a long time now, I told him a decade ago that if he needed, he could tell me anything. that I would listen and the boundaries elder or dark elder would not apply." They still looked in shock at him, the Bard blushing in embarrassment, Palamedes just fazed in shock, and Will red with what I amused was anger. I chuckled at him, "I'll always be your little sis Willy." He cringed and smiled. "Don't call me that."


	9. Chapter 9

**_I do not own anyone but cassy... and Will , btw if you want to see the pic Dee found... its my profile pic._**

Dee paced quietly around his office, until he nearly slipped on what looked like a picture. He picked it up and looked at the some what familiar kids… one a young boy, with short cut white hair kissing the cheek of a young girl with brown hair and green eyes, the girl looked some what shocked at the boys actions. Dee suddenly laughed, it was Niccolo. Then his eyes widened in shock, the girl who looked at bit younger than Niccolo in the picture, was Cassy.

He was unsure what to think. "The two grew up together, was that why he was always so sparing with the women now, wait if they grew up together that would mean… she is older than she tells them?" he thought. "Cassiel… wait what's her last name, I wonder if Niccolo knows?" He was lost deep in thought about her, unsure if anyone knew who this women really was.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm so sorry." Niccolo whispered, looking at me as I un-packed a few of his things.

"Don't be Niccolo, it's… not your fault." I smiled. "It might as well be, I made him a promise, you remember don't you?" He whimpered. I smiled. "He said, protect my little girl Niccolo, don't let her get hurt. Oh but Niccolo you made that promise to Nicholas when we were, what eleven and you haven't broken it yet." "I still can't believe it was that long ago, and I can't believe they hid you from everyone." he laughed. "Well what do you expect in the world we live in?" I shrugged. "So does John know you're here?" He smiled. "I do believe he has no clue where I am." "So, uh what made you come find me?" I asked awkwardly. "One, I heard about Nicholas, and two I couldn't leave you alone now." he weakly smiled. "I wouldn't have been alone Niccolo you know that…I stopped, hearing a soft sigh behind the door. I looked at Niccolo and to the door then back again, he got a twisted smile on his face and I winked. Who ever was there was gonna get the shock of a life time. I slapped my hands together making it sound as if I slapped Niccolo. "What the hell was that Niccolo!" "What I just thought I'd… as he said that I backed my self into the door. On the other side of the door The bard, Will and Palamedes sat trying to figure out what was happening. I let out a soft moan/giggle and Will looked at the Bard and mouthed. "I've heard enough." and busted the door open. To find me trying not to laugh and Niccolo on the opposite side of the room rolling on his side holding in his laughter. "What in the hell is going on here?" Will howled. Niccolo and I both busted into laughter. "Oh man you feel for it Will!" I laughed. "We heard you guys behind the door so we thought it would be fun to mess with you." Niccolo breathed. Will's face turned a bright red in embarrassment. "I though you two were…. "Awe no Will I could never do that, I've known Niccolo since we were kids I couldn't." I laughed. "Wait you to grew up together?" Will looked at us both in shock. "Well yeah." I blushed, I had forgotten I never told them who I was.

"Cassy, were is everyone?" Perenelle said walking into the room. "Niccolo, wha… what are you doing here?" "I heard what happened and came, I'm so sorry Perenelle." He said softly.

"It's ok Niccolo. She looked down at the Bard and Pally. What are you two doing?"

"There were eavesdropping on Niccolo and I mom." I chuckled. Will, Palamedes and William all looked at us. "Mom, wait you're Nicholas's… Palamedes began. I giggled. "My full name if you would be pleased to know is, Cassiel Octavian Flamel."


	11. Chapter 11

Dee smiled quietly remembering the first time he had met the young Cassiel.

She had been standing on a balcony of her home in down town St. Augustine Florida,

Waiting for the winter lights to come on, counting down again and again until they came on and when they did her green eye lit up with joy. He mentally slap himself when he noticed he had been staring at her. But it was to late she had saw him and glared down at him for a moment, then ran inside. He sighed, he had silently made a fool of himself and as quickly as she left she came out of the front door. She gracefully walked up to him and smiled. "John Dee right?" He was unsure of what to do next. "You don't have to look so worried sir, I'm also an immortal." He out of some unknown fear that grew inside of him, turned and ran in the other direction. Later that evening he went back down to the square, only to find her sleeping under a large oak He smiled shaking his head and he sat down next to her. He had know she was awake to hear him. "They are beautiful, no?" "Very, I find it so wonderful how I can now find beauty in things as simple as this." That day he had hoped that he had found a life long friend, sadly the next day he saw Nicholas and Perenelle walking with her. He came close to destroying the town and going after them… but decided against it.


	12. well this is weird

They all except Niccolo and Perry looked as if they had been slapped. "Whoa really?" Will laughed shakily. "You got it." I smiled. Will looked in shock at me, he noticed it now… when I smiled I looked like Nicholas. If he had noticed the little things he could clearly see Nicholas in her. Her eyes paled slightly but where still green like Perry's, her jaw line was similar to Nicholas's as well she had his height and build. "She laughed at them "Good lord I thought someone would have seen it by now!" "Well how could we have seen what we weren't looking for?" the Bard smirked. "Fine I'll give you that." I smiled. "Good lord what is with all this noise!" We all turned to see him walking slowly down the stares. "Erm my neck hurts." He groaned. "Nich…Dad!" I yelled running up to hug him.


	13. Chapter 13

He laughed as I nearly tackled him down the rest of the stares. "Cassiel what has gotten into you?" "We thought, no we were sure you were dead!" I cried out. "We thought we had lost you Nicholas." Perry whispered hugging him tightly along with me. He looked at us in surprise. "Well you haven't lost me yet… He paused as Niccolo walked out of the room. Niccolo?" "Hello sir." Niccolo whispered trying hard to hold in his excitement. I turned to look at Niccolo, I smiled and playfully slapped his face. "Stupid boy, hug him!"

He blinked in surprise, and quickly grabbed hold of Nicholas. "I'm glad your ok Flamel."

Nick held him at arms length. "Niccolo, I do believe you have spent to long with Cassiel, you've gotten soft." he teased. Niccolo laughed. "She can do that to a person once they've known her for awhile." "Not everyone." I whispered. "No Cassiel, everyone. We all nearly dropped dead as we saw John standing at the opened front door.


	14. I should slap you for that

"John, wha… what are you doing here?" I whimpered. He stepped forward and bowed deeply over my hand. "Forgive me, I must have been informed wrongly of Nicholas's death." "No, you weren't, we thought he was for sure dead, but luckily not!" I smiled. "Yes luckily." He muttered, his eyes clouded. I slipped my hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. "John, what's wrong, aren't you happy?" He looked nervous and began to rub the back of his neck, forcing a smile. "Of course I am, It's just that… he looked as if he was going to die. Palamedes rolled his eyes and sighed. "Man if you're going to do it then just do it!" "Do what?" John and I said in unison. He face palmed and groaned. "Good lord both of you are clueless." Nicholas and Niccolo laughed. "They really don't get it!" "What!" we both howled. William and the Bard also laughed at us. "Cassy you really have no idea?" The Bard asked. "Not a clue William." I shrugged. He pulled me closer so he could whisper it. I blushed a dark shade of red as soon as he finished. "What?" John asked. I shook my head, wide-eyed. "Oh just tell me, it can't be that bad." he groaned. I whispered it to him and he grew pale. "Oh…well maybe it is." he said blushing. I tilted my head and watched him for a moment. "He wasn't looking at anyone… what was he hiding?" I thought. A sudden feeling flowed through my head. "John?" He shivered at the soft tone in my voice. I tapped his shoulder trying to get him to look at me, he wouldn't. "You ok there Dee?" Palamedes asked. "Pally I think you killed him." Will laughed. I touched his hand and again softly spoke his name. "John?" At this he snapped up and turn taking hold of me, furiously kissing me. "WTF?" I thought hoping he could hear me. "Shut up." he thought laughing.

I was unsure of what to do, so I froze. "What's wrong?" he thought to me. "I don't know what I should do?" I thought bluntly. Palamedes laughed so hard he looked as if he might pee. Will and Niccolo glared, that was there little sister! Perry kinda looked away and Nick was gaping at us in shock. The bard just laughed at Pally's look. Dee finally broke the kiss, I toke a deep breath and laughed. "What the hell man?" "What?" he shrugged. I glared at him. "You told me to shut up!" He laughed and pet my head. "Cute."


	15. past

"John, you do that to my daughter again, I may have to kill you." Nicholas smiled.

Dee looked in shock between myself, Nick and Perry. "Wait what!" he looked incredibly pale now. I glared at Pally. "Maybe someone should have thought about saying something about that before antagonizing him." "Hey I wasn't the one who did." Pally laughed.

My face turned a bright red. "Shut up." "I think we should explain this." Perry smiled.

"Well, to put if simply the hid me being alive from the dark elders, out of fear of what they might do. Making me grow up with Niccolo, thought he was like six years older, he was still my brother. We stayed in Italy until the Dark elders got our sent, then we fled to Briton, where I met William, who like Niccolo became my big brother… several years later, when I was, thirty seven I was found by one of the elders, who sided with the humans. Though I aerated him a lot, he still liked me, don't ask his name cuz I forgot. One of the other things that bothers him. Then like eleven years ago I met you Dee and now here we are." I smiled, summing up my life story. "You left out a lot there Cassy." Pally smiled. "Oh I know, I just don't feel like getting into detail right now Pally." I laughed. "Hey what about the part where you kissed John?" Nicholas laughed. "Dad!" I squirmed, realizing that Dee's arm was around my waist. Realizing that I froze and thought. "Fuck." "Language!" John laughed. "Shut up." I growled, trying not to laugh.


	16. bliss, heavenly bliss

"Yeah sleep!" I yelled jumping in my bed and as soon as I hit the bed I was out cold.

I smiled in my sleep and Dee sighed sitting in the chair next my bed. He found that he even thought he was being creepy. But it didn't matter. "Heavenly." he sighed again, he couldn't help but just stare. She looked peaceful, so happy, so so Heavenly. He wanted to know what that felt like, to be in such a blissful state. He hadn't realized I was now awake staring just as blankly at him, I pulled his hand slightly. "John?" He froze scared at what I might do, would I kill him for being there? I let out a small sigh. "You're a bloody idiot, you know?"

I gently pulled him again, making him get up and lay on the bed, I pushed the covers over him and snuggled into his side quickly falling back to sleep. "Bliss, sweet bliss, so heavenly." he smiled slow dozing off too. Nicholas woke up to check on me, only to find myself and John curled up, strangely peaceful. "Not this time John, I wont this time." he whispered leaving the room.


End file.
